Headcannons
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Mis headcannons sobre Argentina.
1. Nerviosismo

Martín es una persona abierta y segura de sí misma. Pero no por ello, deja de ser una persona nerviosa.

Cuando está acompañado, se ríe. Cuando siente que el nerviosismo lo ataca, acude a las payasadas para tratar de relajarse. Si causa efecto, si su compañero/a ríe, probablemente se olvide de ese sentimiento tonto de inquietud. En caso de no funcionar, se sentirá peor. Evita observar a los ojos de dicho individuo, pero sin dejar de echarle miradas fugaces, contradiciendo sus acciones.

Cuando está nervioso, se acomoda la ropa. Si esta desarreglada, mejor. Tendrá la oportunidad de perder tiempo enfocándose en algo sin importancia. Aunque su pilcha estuviera perfecta, trataría de remediarla innecesariamente.

Cuando esta así de ansioso, suele hacer lo mismo con su cabello. Correrse el flequillo a pesar de que no le moleste o simplemente pasarse una mano por la cabeza para asegurarse de quien sabe qué.

Cuando está solo y tiene una superficie cerca, tamborilea los dedos. Hace ruido, juega como si fuera una batería o simplemente crea distintos ritmos para sacarse la inseguridad de encima.

Cuando está en su casa, come. Como cuando esta aburrido. Come despacio, sumido en preocupaciones vanas que le molestan pasajeramente. Prende la televisión, la radio, los auriculares, aunque no vaya a prestarle atención. Necesita un ruido de fondo para fingir despreocupación, esa falta de responsabilidad que a veces tanto lo caracteriza.

Cuando está sentado, mueve los pies. Zapatea. Molesta. Incluso, si la situación es de mucha presión, se remueve una y otra vez, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Estos son pequeños síntomas que demuestran cuando el argentino se pone nervioso, cosa que no suele pasar muy seguido o por lo menos, sabe ocultarlo muy bien. A veces pueden confundirse con sus acciones del día a día, pero Martín también es una persona que puede meterse en aprietos sosegados de avideces intranquilas.


	2. Risa

Martín es una persona muy alegre. Él es divertido y también se divierte fácilmente.

En cuanto a su risa;

Es hermosa, con gracia, incluso sutil y perfecta: encantadora. Pero estamos hablando de cuando solo se ríe, corto y con gracia.

Entonces, cuando se tienta;

Su risa sigue siendo hermosa, hasta contagiosa, pero pierde todo encanto. Se ríe psicóticamente, con una risa pegajosa que él mismo odia, porque sus carcajadas se escuchan un kilómetro a la redonda y hasta llega a reírse con la nariz y la garganta, saliendo ruidos bizarros que solo contribuyen al contagio de la risa ajena.

Y de qué se ríe;

Cuando está tentado, TODO le causa risa. Sin excepción. Desde la anciana que se tropezó y está gravemente herida hasta la mosca que lo distrae durante sus horarios de estudio. Cuando no está atontado por el bichito de la estupidez, en cierto modo, todo también le causa risa. Todo humor es bienvenido para él. Desde el humor culto hasta el humor negro, el humor simple y el humor para mayores no se queda afuera. Nuevamente, no hay excepciones.

Y con quién se ríe:

Es fácil hacerlo reír. Le gusta reír y hacer reír a sus amigos, cuando está con ellos de repente todo es gracioso, todo cobra un doble sentido, todo le recuerda a una travesura que es oportuno recordar, causando una risa nostálgica cuando rememoran. Pero eso no significa que no se ría solo, cuando está en la calle y tiene que disimular para no reírse en el medio de la vereda como un loquito.

Y como se detiene;

Martín suele tentarse muy fácilmente, y es de las personas que no paran de reírse hasta que comienzan a toser y se ahogan, cuya vida misma puede llegar a peligrar. En esos momentos, la risa del argentino cambia drásticamente a esa que tanto odia, ya mencionada anteriormente. Cuando tose, toma agua para parar, la escupe, le sale hasta por la nariz, vuelve a reírse y se ahoga, y cuando todo ese proceso ocurre, se detiene. O quizás después de que haya pasado mucho tiempo. Quizás.

Y las situaciones;

Cuando sabe que no puede reírse, es peor: se tapa la boca, ríe contra su palma, teniendo en cuenta que si los demás se dan cuenta que está riendo será peor. Lo mismo cuando lo retan. Le causa risa la cara de enojado de las personas (esto no incluye un tema realmente grave. Tampoco es un idiota que se pasa 25hs al día riéndose como mogólico... no todos los días...) y cuando pinta reír, ríe. Y cuando no, también. Y especialmente cuando la gente se cae. Hasta cuando él se cae. Él sabe que es gracioso, asique se ríe con los demás, porque sí el golpe fue fuerte, si deja de reírse, sabe que llorará. Y eso no pasará porque él es un macho que se riespeta.

En resumen, le gusta hacerle cosquillas a la vida, para que ambos puedan reír juntos y pasar como un pormenor la parte trágica de la existencia.


End file.
